Sangre Pura
by Philana
Summary: A él lo mandar a asesinarla, ella resive una carta de sus amigos que se esconda, resultado? Ambos terminan uniéndose para tratar de averiguar el porque de ambas situaciones y porque Lucius pretende obligar a Draco a seguir su destino.
1. El Secuestro

Aquella noche el frió era insoportable, la niebla se colaba por las ventanas y Hermione Granger no lograba conciliar el sueño, cuando ya no soportaba más el frío se levantó y se dirigió al armario que se encontraba a los pies de su cama sacó de el una cobija la puso sobre su cama y volvió a acostarse.

Pero el sueño no lograba apoderarse de ella, comenzó a recordar aquellos días en Hogwarts en los que la aventura era un detalle más en sus vidas.

Ya habían pasado cinco años y las aventuras se habían borrado de su vida. Desde su salida del colegio no había decidido que quería estudiar y hasta solo unos mese había decidido alfil ser sanadora, en cuanto a Harry y Ron desde mucho antes de salir del colegio habían decidido ser aurores, hace cinco años que lo eran y por su trabajo no le era muy fácil pasar mucho tiempo con ella pero siempre estaban escribiendo, contándole sus aventuras a Hermione la cual a veces los celos la invadían pero al final lo tomaba con alegría pues sus amigos eran felices.

Poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de ella quedándose profundamente dormida soñando en todas aventuras que vivieron los tres.

Aquella mañana aún hacía frío, se levantó de muy mala gana pero tenía que estudiar, fue al baño tomó una larga ducha, se vistió, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina para tomar desayuno, al entrar descubrió sobre la mesa de la cocina a una linda lechuza que la miraba deseosa de entrar su carta. Hermione reconoció en seguida que era una carta de Harry y Ron, cuando comenzó a leerla en seguida descubrió que algo andaba mal no era como todas las cartas anteriores y comenzó a preocuparse, se sentó en una silla junto a la ventano por donde había entrado la lechuza y lentamente repasó cada una de las palabras que la carta le daba.

"Hermione:

(Nunca comenzaban así una carta, siempre iba acompañado por un querida, lago realmente serio ocurría)

Hace más de un mes que hemos estado en una misión la cual no hemos querido contarte para no preocuparte, pero en estos momentos es indispensable que sepas algunas cosas. Hemos estado tratando con vampiros y creemos que por alguna razón de la cual aún no estamos seguros están tratando de localizarte, no te alarmes iremos por ti para protegerte pero necesitamos que no salgas de tu casa y no le habrás a nadie la puerta y no salgas por nada del mundo aunque se parezca a nosotros a menos que estés completamente segura y a menos que te digamos algo que solo los tres sepamos.

Cuídate, iremos por ti, no te preocupes.

Ron"

La mano de Hermione cayó lentamente dejando caer la carta la cual tocó el suelo como una delicada pluma pero las noticias que contenían pesaban mucho más.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – dijo gritando.

Cuando acababa de decir estas palabras golpearon a la puerta, Hermione se quedó quieta sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Hermione, abre somos nosotros – dijo la voz de Harry.

Pero la chica siguió parada sin hacer ni decir nada.

- Abre, no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo un chico con la voz parecida a la de Ron.

Pero cuando Hermione se dirigía a la puerta para abrirles el primer chico que le había hablado volvió a dirigirse a la chica.

- Abre maldita sea.

Los hombres habían perdido la paciencia y comenzaron a golpear la puerta para echarla abajo. Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras en el momento en que los hombres tiraban la puerta, un hombre la tomó del tobillo haciéndola caer, la chica trataba de soltarse pero los hombres eran aún más fuertes, unos de los hombres pronunció una palabras y Hermione poco a poco empezó a quedar inmovilizada

- Suéltenme- les gritó a los hombres.

- Si te quedas quieta no te pasará nada – le dijo el hombre que le sostenía los pies.

Hermione logró ver el rostro a uno de los hombres, era de una tez morena con una tupida barba en el lado izquierdo de la cada tenía una enorme cicatriz que lo hacía ver demacrado y viejo pero por la voz se le notaba que no tenía más de 25 años.

Mientras el otro hombre le tomaba los brazos con una cuerda que salía de su varita, pero Hermione no logró verle el rostro pues traía una especie de máscara.

De repente comenzó a sentir que el hechizo que la había inmovilizado perdía su efecto y le pegó al hombre de la máscara el cual le devolvió el golpe dejándola inconciente.

Mientras que en una enorme mansión en el otro lado de la cuidad un muchacho era sometido por una prueba que le ordenaba su padre.

- Tienes que hacerlo es la única manera de demostrar tu lealtad al Señor Oscuro.

- No entiendo – dijo el muchacho – si el trabajo sucio lo hacen ustedes – refiriéndose a los mortífagos – ¿Por qué esta vez me corresponde a mi?

- Quieren probar tu lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro, Draco tienes que hacerlo – dijo Lucius subiendo el tono de su voz – no te acobardes a estas alturas cuando él está comenzando a confiar en ti.

- No lo haré padre – dijo el rubio irguiéndose para demostrar a su padre que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Lucius salió de la sala dejando a Draco solo, este se sentó en un sillón negro frente a una gran chimenea.

- Tengo que hacerlo, no me puedo acobardar – se dijo el muchacho –no puedo serle desleal.

Luego de planear que es lo que haría para matara la sangre sucia recordó que su padre le había dicho que pasara por su oficina a buscarla información de quien sería la victima.

Entró a la oficina y solo saco la carpeta sin hacer nada más , nunca le había gustado aquella sala así que dirigió a el salón principal a estudiar a su victima.

- No puede ser – dijo al abrir la carpeta.

- Algún problema – Lucius estaba detrás de el examinándolo – ¿Supongo que no te has acobardado?

- Claro que no padre, solo estudiaba a la asquerosa sangre sucia.

- Creo que es hora de que cumplas con tu orden antes de que el miedo haga cambiar tu decisión.

- ¿Pero es de día? – dijo el chico extrañado.

- Si haces un buen trabajo de día ¿Mejor de noche no?

Lucius lo miró un instante con una sonrisa burlona y luego salió de la sala.

Draco tomó su capa de viaje y se dirigió a la casa de su primera victima Hermione Granger la cual quedaba a solo unas cuadras del Ministerio de Magia así que no le costó trabajo encontrarla.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la castaña pensaba en cuando la odio durante el colegio y que ese sentimiento aún lo sentía cinco años después y que el trabajo no se le haría para nada difícil después de todo siempre había querido matarla.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la ojimiel notó que una lechuza entraba por una ventana de la casa de Granger dejándola abierta.

- Esto cada vez se me está facilitando más – dijo Malfoy.

El rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y entró por la ventana. Estaba en la cocina, miró por todos lados, sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina estaba la lechuza que había visto entrar esperando que alguien le tomara el sobre que llevaba en su pata.

Cuando Malfoy se disponía a quitarle el sobre sintió unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, rápidamente se escondió en un armario junto a la puerta que daba hacia el patio y se quedo mirado lo que ocurría por una pequeña rendija.

-¿Granger? – se pregunto malfoy al verla entrar, llevaba una linda falda escocesa con una chaleco rojo y el cabello suelo sobre los hombro, ya no era enmarañado como en el colegio, su cuerpo ahora era formado y mostraba a una linda muchacha.

La chica se acerco pasando muy cerca de Malfoy permitiendo que el chico percibiera su olor a rosas, tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla, algo le ocurría pues su expresión cambio y luego dejo caer la carta, la chica se puso de pie y en esos instantes escucho que golpeaban muy fuerte la puerta pero la castaña no se movió por nada cuando se estaba acercando corrió y desapareció de la cocina.

Malfoy salio del armario y se acerco a ver lo que ocurría, dos hombre la atacaban dejándola inconciente, el chico trato de esconderse nuevamente pero uno de los hombres lo vio dejando sin tiempo a Malfoy para que reaccionara un hechizo le dio justo en el cuerpo dejando inconsciente.


	2. El Encuentro

Le dolía mucho al cabeza pero no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando poco a poco y con mucho dolor fue acercando su mano a su hombro y le dolía, aquellos dos hombres debieron de haberle golpeado mucho y ahora estaba sintiendo el dolor.

Estaba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una habitación pues lo que logró ver cuando estaba en el suelo era un gran ventanal y en el frente una cama, se levanto lentamente sintiendo aún más fuerte los dolores en su cuerpo, miro hacia la ventana y ya era de noche pero por la ventana entraban uno finos rayos de la luna.

Malfoy fue mirando poco a poco por la habitación, era bastante amplia hasta se parecía un poco a la de él, al lado de la puerta de entrada tenía una gran escritorio de roble con una cantidad enorme de libros los cuales parecía que hace tiempo que no eran utilizados, frente a aquella misma puerta estaba la puerta del baño entró en ella y en ella había una tina muy espaciosa y un lavamanos muy linda y de una cerámica muy delicada muy parecida a la de su casa.

Volvió a la habitación y se dedicó a ver la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, los rayos de la luna fueron iluminando a una chica que se encontraba en aquella cama.

- Granger, no puede ser que hace ella acá – y recordó que habían sido atacados juntos y que incluso la chica había sido atacada primero.

Se acerco lentamente a la chica quedando solo a unos pocos centímetros sería el momento perfecto para hacer lo que le habían pedido, pero algo se lo impedía, estaba muy cambiada ya no era la chica fea que recordaba del colegio, estaba distinta su cuerpo era diferente ahora era atractiva.

Se fue acercando un poco mas a ella sintiendo su respiración, toco suavemente sus cabellos, aun olía a rosas como cuando paso cerca de el en la casa de la chica.

Cuando estaba apunto de acercarse más la chica comenzó a moverse sobre la cama.

Hermione comenzó a quejarse pues le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se levanto lentamente de la cama y descubrió que alguien la miraba desde un rincón donde la luz no llegaba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto la chica con un temblor en su voz.

Draco se acerco lentamente a la muchacha provocando que esta se sintiera intimidada.

- Tú me atacaste, maldito infeliz – le grito.

- Aunque no me creyeras sangre sucia me ganaron – le contesto el rubio en un tono burlón – además ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo?

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me hiciste nada?

- No era tu hora Granger.

- Creí que tú lo sabrías más que mal en tu casa nos atacaron.

- ¿En mi casa? y ¿Qué hacías tu en mi casa?

- Eso no te incumbe Granger – dijo alejándose de la muchacha.

La chica le iba a reprocharlo que le había dicho pero un ruido en la puerta de la habitación hizo que los dos muchachos se quedaran mirando a la puerta.

Un gran hombre entro a la pieza y les dejo una bandeja con comida, Malfoy se acerco a el para exigirle una explicación pero el hombre no dejo que se acercarla ni unos segundos y le dio un gran golpe a que lo arrojo al fondo de la habitación haciendo que el muchacho chocara contra la pared de la habitación.

Hermione hizo un pequeño ruido y se tapó la boca.

El hombre la miró luego miro a Draco en el suelo y salió de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente encerrados y sin tiempo de preguntarles nada.

Malfoy estaba aun en el suelo pero se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto la chica.

- ¿A ti que te importa Granger? – le contestó mirándola fríamente.

- Sigues siendo el mismo imbecil no Malfoy

La castaña se acerco lentamente a la bandeja con comida pues el hambre la invadía y su estomago le pedía agritos un poco de comida.

- Si fuera tu no comería eso – le dijo el chico desde el rincón de la habitación – pero si lo haces me harías un gran favor.

- ¿Qué sabes tu Malfoy? – le contestó al chico mirando de reojo a la comida como si esta la fuera a atacar de alguna manera.

- Siempre fuiste una sabelotodo, pero nunca aprendiste la ciencia ni quisiste lo que aprendías, solo querías demostrarle a todo el mundo que eras una perfectita, de lejos se nota que esa comida trae un olor extraño a una cierta poción creí que eras inteligente Granger.

La chica se sintió ofendida por lo que Malfoy le había dicho pero no le contesto nada dejo la comida a un lado y ninguno de los dos probo bocado alguno.

¿Por qué no la había dejado que se comiera la comida se hubiera librado de hacer la tarea sucia bastaba que la chica se desmayara y un hechizo y la tarea estaría hecha?

Pero algo se lo impedía algo que nunca antes había sentido algo latía fuertemente dentro de él.

- No puede ser – pensó el chico – nunca había dejado que su corazón le hablara y esta vez por un solo momento le hizo casando evitando que la castaña le sucediera algo.

Una hora después el mismo hombre abrió la puerta los miró unos segundos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro comenzando a poner nervioso a Draco pero cunado el chico estaba ya en el límite de su paciencia el hombre volvió a entrar pero estaba vez se acercó a Hermione y le arrojo un vestido a las manos.

- Póntelo – le ordenó el hombre con una fuerte voy ronca.

- No lo haré - replico la chica.

- Si lo harás dijo sacando la varita y apuntándole a la cabeza.

Hermione rendida se dirige al baño a cambiarse cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta el hombre vuelve a hablarle.

- Y hazte un peinado, los zapatos te los dejare acá cuando estés lista toca a la puerta tres veces.

La chica solo lo miro y entró en el baño. Comenzó a desvestirse se sacó sus jeans y su chaleco y se coloco lentamente su vestido resignada.

- Por lo menos el vestido es lindo pensó la chica – era de color negro con un lindo escote en la espalda y un corte en cuello drapeado y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, en cuanto al peinado solo se hizo una trenza dejando unos pequeños cabellos que caían por su rostro.

Que estaba pasando porque estaba ahí y Malfoy que se traía entre manos realmente había sido secuestrado como ella o solo era parte del plan.

Hermione salió del baño realmente se veía preciosa pues los años la habían cambiado dándole una linda figura que envidiaba a muchas de sus compañeras, al verla Malfoy se quedo en una pieza la miró de pies a cabeza pero se dio cuanto de su entupida reacción y se volteo a mirar por la ventana.

La castaña se acercó a la puerta y golpeo tres veces como le había dicho el hombre.

El tipo abrió la puerta y la jalo hacia fuera.

Realmente se veía hermosa pensó Draco que me esta pasando con ella porque no puedo dirigirme a ella ya, que entupido fui no debí haberme quedado mirándola, se dio cuanta estoy seguro.

Para que la querrán tiene que haber algún motivo no creo que sea el mismo que el mío ese hombre tenía algo extraño igual que los que la atacaron en su casa, buscan algo que será.

Pensó eso durante casi una hora pero después se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo su tiempo tenia que salir de ahí no podía desaparecerse pues ya lo había intentado, tenía que haber alguna manera.

Se paseaba por toda la habitación pensando en alguna manera de salir de ahí pero la imagen se Hermione con ese vestido se metía en sus pensamientos a cada momento.

De pronto abrieron la puerta y arrojaron a Hermione en el interior d la pieza inconciente y con muchas moraduras en su cuerpo y volvieron a cerrarla la puerta nuevamente.

Draco se acercó a la chica y noto que estaba muy mal.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la recostó y la tapo.

Tenemos que salir de aquí tiene que haber una manera.

- Pero claro el hombre es un entupido como no lo pensé antes.


	3. La habitación de Malfoy

**La habitación de Malfoy**

Draco la miraba, no sabía si tocarla o no, la castaña tenía su cuerpo todo magullado y con heridas. Tenía que sacarla de ahí pero tendría que hacerlo solo pues Hermione no reaccionaba por más que el chico le hablaba y en las condiciones apenas podría caminar.

Pero estaba preparado para lo que fuera, se acerco a la cama y tomó en sus brazos a Hermione y a dejo junto a la puerta y el se sentó junto a ella, la chica fue acomodándose lentamente en el hombro de Malfoy el cual al sentir su presencia no hizo absolutamente nada.

Sentía la respiración de ella muy cerca el olor a rosas de la castaña lo invadía cada vez más, era hermosa nunca se había detenido a mirarla como lo hacía ahora, el rubio se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica, quería sentir su sabor pero cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, era el momento ahora o nunca.

Sintió como entraba la llave en la cerradura y daba la vuelta, su corazón latía fuertemente, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza del hombre apareció mirando inmediatamente detrás de la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Draco.

Malfoy le dio un golpe en la nariz haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo, el rubio sin darle tiempo de reaccionar volvió a darle golpes esta vez con los pies.

- Esta es por mí – dijo dándole en el estomago – y esta es por… por… ella – dijo mirando a Hermione que se encontraba recostaba detrás de la puerta.

Con el último golpe el hombre quedo inconciente en el suelo. Rápidamente Malfoy sacó dos varitas del pantalón del hombre, tomó nuevamente a la chica en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

Estaba en un largo pasillo son una cantidad enorme de puertas a su alrededor. Corrió por el largo pasillo sin mirar atrás solo mirando a la chica debes en cuando.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo solo le quedaba doblar hacia la derecha, lo hizo y cuando solo había dado unos cinco pasos llegó a un gran salón pero no se detuvo a mirarlo que había en aquél salón solo vio una puerta que parecía ser la salida.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegara la puerta vio que un hombre venía tras el abrió rápidamente la puerta salió y en desapareció junto a Hermione.

-------

Aparecieron en la puerta de una gran Mansión en las puertas de roble había una gran M rodeada por una serpiente. El chico abrió la reja y entró por ella silenciosamente, entró a un enorme salón el cual estaba decorado con unos antiguos muebles medievales, vio unos instantes a su alrededor por si se encontraba alguien pero no había nadie así que siguió de largo por el salón subiendo por la escalera que daba a su habitación.

Hermione aún seguía inconsciente pero ya Draco no daba más pues el también estaba lastimado.

Entró en una habitación y la recostó en la cama la dejó un momento ahí y salió de la habitación no sin antes dejarla con llave.

Bajo las escaleras y fue al salón en busca de algunas pociones para curar a Hermione, guardó unas pocas en sus bolsillos pero una vez a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Labor cumplida? – preguntó su padre.

- Por supuesto padre – mintió el muchacho – sabes que no te decepcionaría.

Lucius miró a Draco unos instantes con una expresión de duda en su cara, por una extraña razón no le creía mucho.

- Y ¿Para qué son las pociones?

- Fui atacado en la casa de la sangre sucia – dijo pensando en algo más que decir – tenía una animal en su casa me mordió en solo para curarme.

- De acuerdo, tendrás que tener más cuidado para la próxima misión – lo miró por última vez y se dirigió del salón.

Malfoy sacó las pociones y volvió a su habitación, Hermione aún seguía dormida, se acercó a ella y comenzó a curarle las heridas tenía muchas. Comenzó con las heridas que tenía en la cara y los brazos.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – pensaba el muchacho.

En las piernas tenía muchas heridas, comenzó con las heridas que el vestido no le cubría pero bajo el vestido parecía tener más se lo subió un poco pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? – dijo la muchacha tratando de levantarse pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable y volvió a caer sobre la cama.

- Quédate tranquila para poder curarte mejor estás muy mal – le reprocho el chico.

No sabía si era por el dolor o por la actitud del muchacho pero se quedo muy tranquila mientras terminaba de curarla y echarle poción en las heridas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó la castaña cuando notó que Malfoy había terminado.

- En mi casa – le respondió el chico sin mirarla dejando las cosas sobre su escritorio.

- Y que hacemos acá.

- En estos momentos eso no es lo importante necesitamos saber por te atacaron en tu casa y que quieren de ti.

- No lo se – miró extrañada no había pensado en eso – pero tu como entras en todo este lió.

- Tenía que matarte – respondió con naturalidad el muchacho haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

- Y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – le pregunto la castaña desafiante.

- Porque no soy un asesino – dijo con suma naturalidad aunque dándole la espalda a la chica para que no notara su debilidad ante los sentimientos que tenía hacia la chica.

Hermione no supo que decir que le ocurría a Malfoy, porque actuaba así aunque no lo veía hace cinco años sabía como era y no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Aunque Voldemort había vuelto a desaparecer sabía que la familia Malfoy seguí siendo una de las más fieles a Voldemort.

- Tengo que salir unos momentos, si quieres seguir con vida no hagas ningún ruido, pues no creo que sería bueno para mi padre ver a una sangre suc… a una muggle en su casa – dijo el chico y salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente a la muchacha bajo llave.

La castaña comenzó a mirar su cuerpo, estaba muy mal pero ya no sentía dolor gracias a las pociones de Malfoy, ella las conocía pues en os pocos meses que llevaba para estudiar de sanadora ya se las sabía de memoria y eran realmente buenas para curar heridas.

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación de Malfoy era muy amplia aunque poco acogedora era de un color verde muy oscuro las cortinas eran del mismo todo y de seda la cama también era muy amplia con un cobertor casi el mismo color que el de la habitación.

Tenía muchos estantes con libros los cuales atrajeron inmediatamente a Hermione, la mayoría eran de magia negra pero también tenía de todo tipo y todos los que le pidieron en el colegio.

Aparte de los estantes que cubrían la mayor parte de la habitación solo había un gran escritorio en la esquina de la pieza donde tenía plumas, tintas, pergaminos, algunos libros y dos retratos uno de sus padres y otro de el cada cosa puesta ordenadamente en el escritorio.

Cinco minutos después entró Malfoy en la habitación mirándola como inspeccionaba sus cosas pero sin decirle nada.

- Acá tienes comida y ropa creo que será más cómoda que ese vestido – dijo mirándola con un destello de pena por lo que había sufrido en aquel lugar y alegría por lo hermosa que se veía.

- Gracias – fue lo único que logró decir pues realmente quería cambiarse de ropa y verdaderamente tenía hambre.

- Ah! Lo olvidaba tu varita – dijo estrechándole su mano para que la chica tomara su varita de la cual no se había percatado que no la tenía.

Hermione tomó la ropa que Malfoy le había traído unos jeans, una blusa y un chaleco y lo quedó mirando pensando que el chico se quedaría ahí.

- Dejaremos tres cosas bien claras, la primera no creas que es muy grato para mi tenerte en mi habitación, segundo la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy en mi casa la paso en mi pieza y tercero ahí detrás de ti está el baño para que te cambies.

Hermione no dijo nada dio media vuelta y entró en el baño dejando al chico solo en la habitación.

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Tercer capitulo ojala les guste.

Gracias Yole por tu Reviews y ojala sigas leyendo mi fic que va con mucho cariño para todo el mundo.

Se viene el cuarto.


	4. Algo Diferente

**Algo Diferente**

Hermione salió del baño y se quedo mirando fijamente a Draco quien estaba sentado es su escritorio, al notar la presencia de la chica guardó la libreta en la que escribía y lo guardo bajo llave en un cajón de su escritorio.

- Deberías comer un poco, estarás acá mucho tiempo – le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Cómo? No, tengo que salir de aquí – le contestó la chica perdiendo un poco el control.

- De acuerdo, si quieres salir de aquí y que te maten, bueno es cosa tuya – dijo sin tomarle mucha atención a la castaña – ahora lo que realmente necesitamos saber es ¿Qué querían esos tipos contigo?

- No lo sé – le respondió la chica.

- ¿Qué te hicieron cuando saliste de aquella habitación?

Hermione lo miró un momento – no… no lo recuerdo, se que entré en una sala donde había un hombre que me invitó a cenar, yo me negué pues no me confiaba de la comida. Draco la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro pues el mismo le había advertido de la comida – entonces el… el me obligó a beberme algo unos hombre me sujetaron los brazos y yo no recuerdo más – terminó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sacas nada llorando Granger, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

- Y ¿Por qué estás tan interesado Malfoy?

- Porque misteriosamente mi padre me tendió una trampa mandándome a matarte con algún propósito que me está ocultando, estoy seguro que sabían que irían por ti y me mandó de todas maneras y quiero saber ¿Por qué? – dijo Malfoy casi perdiendo el control y golpeando la silla en la que hace unos momentos había estado sentado.

Draco se dio cuanta que había perdido el control y se acercó a recoger la silla y tomó la bandeja con comida, acercó otra silla y la colocó junto a la de él.

- Acércate a comer, se que es poco pero no acostumbro a comer mucho y si pedía más saldría un poco sospechoso.

La castaña se acercó lentamente pues no estaba del todo segura pero de todas maneras se sentó junto al chico. No se hablaron durante toda la cena, pero cada tanto se daban unas bien disimuladas miradas que intimidaban y avergonzaban al ser descubiertas.

- Es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, te buscaré algo de ropa para dormir – y salió de la habitación sin dejar que la chica respondiera.

Hermione comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación en busca de una sola pregunta, ¿Dónde dormiría ella?

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Draco ya estaba de vuelta con una linda camisa color ciruela con pabilos y se la ofreció a la chica junto con una bata del mismo tono.

- ¿Malfoy, dónde dormiré yo? – preguntó inquieta.

- Tú dormirás en mi cama y yo en una que haré aparecer, no creas que me agrada dormir en la misma habitación que tú pero si durmiera en otra levantaría sospechas y no quiero a mi padre rondándome en estos momentos donde lo que quiero es tenerlo lo más lejos posible.

- Gracias, pero no creas que para es agradable estar aquí – y le dio la espalda entrando al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando salió del baño Malfoy ya se había cambiado y se estaba colocando la parte superior de un lindo pijama negro de seda por lo que alcanzó a ver su bien formada musculatura. Cuando Draco se dio cuanta de que Hermione estaba en la habitación la chica estaba entrando en la cama por lo que alcanzó a verla con esa linda camisa para dormir, era de su madre cuando era joven y le quedaba perfecta y más hermosa aún.

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto si siempre la había odiado? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en él si la chica solo había cambiado físicamente pero sicológicamente seguía igual? Sabelotodo, petulante e inteligente, quizás eso era lo que la hacía diferente, a las demás chicas lo único que les importaba era su dinero y la popularidad que el tenía.

Cuando ya estuvieron acostados ninguno de los dos deseo buenas noches solo se dejaron llevar por sus propios pensamientos, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban pensando en el otro, lo que sentían mutuamente ¿Era verdadero lo que estaban sintiendo o solo era confusión?

Ala mañana siguiente Draco fue el primero en despertar, se levantó lentamente y se desperezó, Hermione seguía durmiendo, el se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a la chica quedándose largo rato observándola, sí, realmente estaba sintiendo algo por ella pero ¿Por qué? Si se lo dijera ella nuca lo creería, le acario su suave pelo castaño con su pálida mano, se sentía bien acariciándola, pero esto era imposible.

De repente oyó unos paso fuera de su habitación y recordó que no le había puesta llave a la puerta, con un ágil movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer la cama en la que había dormido él pero ya estaban apunto de abrir la puerta así que la única solución fue meterse en la cama junto a Hermione quien despertó asustada pero antes de que alcanzara a reclamar Draco le tapó la boca para que no la oyeran, la chica quiso moverse pero al escuchar la voz del padre del chico se quedo quieta.

- ¿Draco? – Lucius entro en el momento en que el chico acababa de tapar a la castaña con las sabanas – OH! Lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado – exclamó el padre al ver a alguien junto a su hijo y sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

- Desearía que antes de entrar en mi pieza golpearas antes padre – le replicó enojado.

Lucius solo lo miró con un sonrisa burlona y salió de la habitación.

Draco soltó a Hermione y ella se levantó rápidamente para alejarse de él.

- ¿Qué fue eso, por qué me tapaste la boca? – preguntó enojada.

- ¿Querías que te viera mi padre y te matara aquí mismo? – le respondió el chico en un tono irónico.

- Solo tendrías que habérmelo dicho, solo eso bastaba.

- Como quieras, te ves bien con ese pijama Granger.

Hermione al notar que estaba solo con camisa de dormir se sonrojó y se acercó a la cama para tomar la bata y ponérsela.

- Necesito ir a mi casa a buscarme ropa si me vas a tener encerrada acá por lo menos quisiera tener mi ropa – dijo dándole la espalda a Draco para que no notara que estaba sonrojada.

- No puedes ir es muy peligroso y traeré lo que necesites para el tiempo necesario que estés acá – le respondió con un tono que para Hermione fue más parecido a una orden.

- Prefiero morir a que toques mis cosas Malfoy a si que voy sola o me acompañas – le dijo acercándose apuntándole con un dedo y tocándole el pecho en señal de autoridad – ahora me ducharé así que no entres mientras estoy en el baño – y la chica se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa en su rostro había ganado la batalla.

- Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera pero no te preocupes jamás entraría Granger.

No le respondió nada solo se dirigió al baño.

No era cierto, si deseaba verla, pero no podía hacerse el débil frente a ella y menos que comenzara a sospechar que sentía algo por ella.

Draco ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Hermione no salía nunca del baño, le golpeó la puerta pero la chica no contestó al llamado, así que decidió entrar, por si le había pasado algo.

Cuando entró Hermione venía saliendo e la ducha y vio como el muchacho se le quedaba mirando sin poder reaccionar.

- Sal de aquí – le gritó tomando una tolla para cubrirse.

Draco reaccionó con el grito de la chic y salió rápidamente del baño. Nunca la había visto así, cada vez la encontraba más hermosa, no era posible se estaba enamorando.

Hermione salió del baño con cara de enfado pero no le habló. Draco entró en el baño pero no demoró ni cinco minutos cuando ya salía.

Llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, sus cabellos aún mojados le caían sobre el rostro haciéndolo lucir más atractivo.

- Nos vamos – dijo mirando a la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro a ver como se le había quedado mirando.

- Si claro – dijo volviendo en si - ¿Cómo nos iremos?

- La única solución es aparecerse.

- Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo de aquí ya que no podemos salir de tu habitación.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de la mano para que ninguno de los dos se perdiera mientras se aparecían, ambos sintieron un escalofrío al contacto con el otro pero ninguno dio señas de sentir algo.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

-

Muchas gracias por las que han dejado sus reviews sobre todo para Yole y Damari.

Aclarando las dudas ya se vienen los vampiros y lo demás así no se adelanten y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic.

Ya se viene el 5ª Capitulo

Nuevamente gracias por leerlo.


	5. El Problema

**El Problema**

Dos hombres de un aspecto muy extraño con unos grandes sombreros que terminaban con dos ligeras puntas y largas túnicas negras, se encontraban en una gran sala que solo era iluminada por una tenue luz que salía de una gran chimenea situada en la esquina de la sala donde se encontraban los hombres.

El más anciano de los hombres se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea, mientras que el otro lo miraba desde un gran sillón en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Cumplió con su labor? – preguntó en hombre que estaba de pie.

- Por supuesto que si, siempre hace lo se le ordena además es un Malfoy y logra lo que se propone. – le respondió el hombre que estaba sentado pero que en ese instante se colocaba de pie y se sacaba el sombrero acercándose a la chimenea haciendo que la luz de esta le iluminara su rubio cabello y pálido rostro.

- Muy bien, pues no podíamos dejar que ellos encontraran a esa sangre sucia, por lo menos ese problema esta resuelto – dijo dándose la vuelta sitiándose frente a frente al rubio – Porque tú me conoces Lucius y no me gusta que me mientan o que no se cumplan mis ordenes – continuó con un tono desafiante.

- No se preocupe señor McGraund, está todo solucionado – le contesto tajante, luego el hombre salió de la sala dejando a Lucius solo en la habitación.

Luego de que el hombre saliera Lucius volvió a sentarse en aquel gran sillón junto a la chimenea y comenzó a pensar en su hijo. Le dolía tener que mentirle sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual habían mandado a matar a la sangre impura, pero estaba orgulloso de él, había cumplido con lo que le había mandado demostrando una vez más la calidad de su sangre.

Siempre soñó que su hijo fuera tal como él, grande y poderoso.

Hace cinco años cuando el Señor Tenebroso tuvo que esconderse nuevamente, por falta de aquellos fieles mortífagos que una vez estuvieron con el pero que se habían arrepentido de unirse a él ya sea por miedo o porque no creían en el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, pero Draco siempre estuvo ahí y hoy hace esos mismos cinco años su hijo era mortífago como él.

Deseaba que todo saliera como sus planes habían sido trazados.

&&&&&&&

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la casa de Hermione se acercaron a la puerta y golpearon con débil temor en su interior pues no sabían si su amiga se encontraba bien o no.

Golpearon muchas veces pero nadie les abrió la puerta, ya sin otra alternativa Harry se acercó un poco más a la puerta quedando a escasos centímetros de la cerradura y pronuncio unas palabras y la puerta se abrió unos segundos después de que el chico terminara de pronunciar las palabras.

Cuando entraron, nadie salió a su encuentro.

- Hermione ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Harry con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

- Hermione!!!! – Volvió a gritar Ron aún más desesperado – No está Harry algo le pasó.

- Debe estar escondida, no debe confiar en nosotros, con esa estúpida carta que le mandaste – le contestó Harry con furia a Ron.

- Era lo mejor, había que prevenirla de cualquier cosa que quisiera acercarse a ella.

Siguieron caminando con mucho cuidado pues no sabía con que se podrían encontrar.

Harry se dirigió a las escaleras mientras ron iba por la cocina.

Mientras el chico de pelo azabache subía lentamente las escaleras notó algo extraño en ellas, en el pared había una pequeña mancha como seña de que algo había rosado fuerte mente, uno de los listones como a la mitad de la escalera se encontraba roto con claras señas de que había habido un enfrentamiento.

- Ron!!! Ven apresúrate, tienes que ver esto. – gritó Harry desde la escalera.

Ron apareció por el umbral de la puerta muy agitado y traía consigo la carta que él le había mandado aquella mañana.

Harry ya no sabía que pensar. Debieron haberle contado desde el principio lo que estaba pasando, sobre aquella maldita profecía que la involucraba a ella con los vampiros pero que al mismo tiempo involucraba a todo el mundo mágico pero el mismo había insistido en no contarle nada ignorando los reclamos de Ron. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su amigo?

- Ron debemos informar la desaparición de Hermione lo antes posible a los demás aurores, hay que encontrarla a como de lugar – le dijo el muchacho muy agitado y desapareciendo del lugar seguido del chico de pelo rojizo unos segundos después.

&&&&&&

Segundos después que Harry y Ron habían desaparecido de la casa de su amiga dos magos aprecian nuevamente en aquella casa.

Hermione entró en la casa pronunciando las mismas palabras que Harry había nombrad anteriormente y entraron en la casa.

- Vaya Granger se nota que no tienes gusto para nada, bueno en realidad no te culpo si estuviste con Weasley este gusto para decorar tu casa es de reyes.- sonrió Malfoy después de haber dicho el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa – _"La batalla comenzó" _– pensó el chico.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada iré a ni cuarto por mis cosas.

- Por ningún motivo Granger yo voy contigo nunca se sabe en que puedas estar pensando y aún no he decidido dejarte libre.

- ¿Perdón? – Hermione hervía por dentro era demasiado – Yo no tengo porque aguantar esto Malfoy.

- Pero lo harás pues los dos estamos ganando con esto, tú para saber que quieren de ti y yo para saber que es lo que oculta mi padre.

Hermione lo pesó un momento.

- De acuerdo pero no toques nada de mis cosas.

- No te preocupes aún no quiero morir intoxicado.

- No hay problema si yo no he muerto en tu habitación aquí no te pasará nada.

Hermione se celebró lo que había dicho internamente había ganado esta batalla pues Malfoy solo la siguió y no dijo nada.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron con un largo pasillo pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de observar nada pues la castaña entró por la primera puerta que se encontraron el Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que entrar por ella.

Era una habitación muy grande y linda de colores pasteles y muy iluminada, había un gran ventanal y frente a el una gran cama con un cubrecama de los mismos tonos de la pieza, junto a la pared del lado del la puerta habían dos enormes estantes con una gran cantidad de libros casi los mismos que los que Malfoy tenia en su habitación solo que no tan tos de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y frente a los estantes un gran guardarropas de color piel.

Cuando Malfoy se fijo en la chica no estaba guardando sus cosas sino que estaba parada en el centro de la habitación sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Granger?

- Alguien ha estado aquí.

- Eso es muy probable si te buscaba a ti puede que quieran algo que tengas.

- Pero que si yo no poseo nada valioso.

- Estas segura que no tienes nada.

- No solo un pequeño relicario que me dio mi madre pero no creo que quieran algo muggle.

Draco puso cara de asco cuando la muchacha dijo la palabra muggle mientas la chica corría a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones.

- ¿Qué haces Granger? – le preguntó un poco molestó ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tenias razón querían algo y se han llevado el relicario. Pero ¿Qué querrán de el?

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**&&&&**_

_**&&&**_

_**&&**_

_**&**_

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo y lo siento si es muy corto ya se vendrán unos más largos.**

**Nuevamente les pido paciencia de a poco se irán revelando las cosas.**

**Si tienen alguna idea y quieren compartirla para esta historia yo encantada con aceptarla y tratar de incluirlas en esta historia.**

**Nuevamente agradecerle a las personas que leen mi fic aunque son unas pocas pero para mi son muy valiosas.**

**Yole, Damari y Xexi muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Luego de viene el 6ª capitulo.**

**Garcias. **


	6. Susan Lehman

_**En primer lugar quisiera disculparme por haber abandonado este fic durante un largo tiempo escasez creativa, pero solo con este pues que "Dos años Después" va todo bien.**_

_**Así aquí vengo con el sexto capítulo, ojala que sea interesante para ustedes como lo fue para mí escribirlo.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 6: Susan Lehman.**

Hermione abría una y otra vez los cajones de su escritorio en busca de aquel relicario, pero cada vez se le hacía más imposible pensar que aquellos hombres quisieran ese relicario en especial, pues no se habían llevado nada más de la casa. Draco la miraba con impaciencia y Hermione lo colocaba de mal humor.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila de una vez por todas, el relicario ya no está, no sacas nada con abrir cajones como una loca –le gritó Malfoy cuando ya no soportaba más.

Hermione se quedó quieta de inmediato, pero no porque el rubio le hubiera gritado, sino porque en realidad ya no sacaba nada, el relicario ya no estaba. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cama y se sentó rendida.

-No es tiempo de descansar Granger, debes empacar tus cosas e irnos de inmediato, no me da confianza estar aquí decía él mirando hacia todos lados y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes y luego se puso de pie para comenzar a ordenar sus cosas, pues misteriosamente ella tampoco confiaba quedarse en ese lugar, siendo su propia casa.

Sacó una maleta del armario y comenzó a guardar su ropa en ella con la mayor rapidez posible, mientras Draco solo estaba quieto, mirando de reojo cada movimiento que la castaña realizaba.

La vio entrar un par de veces al baño, luego sacar unas cosas del tocador y finalmente cerrar la maleta, creyó que demoraría más como todas las mujeres, pero desde toda la vida había sabido que Hermione no era como el resto de las mujeres.

-Bien, ya estoy lista –le dijo de pie en la puerta con una gran maleta.

-De acuerdo, vamos, Granger en mi casa entrar no es tan fácil como salir, nos apareceremos en el jardín y luego entraremos caminando, como lo hice cuando entramos anoche, así que ten cuidado de que nadie te vea –le indicó acercándose a ella y tomando la maleta.

-¿Por qué tanto problema ahora? –preguntó ella un poco molesta.

-Porque ayer llegamos de noche y hoy vamos de día, es solo por precaución –y sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo para replicar Malfoy le había tomado la mano y ya al segundo estaban en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

Malfoy le soltó la mano y miró en todas direcciones y al no ver a nadie emprendió camino hacia la entrada de la casa seguido de Hermione. Una vez dentro de la casa, Hermione pudo contemplar un poco mejor aquella mansión y como siempre la imagino era realmente hermosa y grande. Muebles que se notaban antiguos y muy valiosos, cuadros colgados por las salas y corredores, pero aún a pesar de toda esa hermosura la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar quitándole belleza al lugar.

Al ir mirando los detalles de la casa no notó cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Malfoy.

Aún no se podía explicar el por qué había aceptado tan confiadamente quedarse ahí conociendo la fama de esa familia, pero algo extraño en los ojos de Malfoy le había dado la confianza para aceptar el trato.

-Bien supongo que pasaremos algún tiempo aquí así que puedes dejar tus cosas en ese armario. –le dijo el muchacho indicándole un armario junto a la puerta del baño.

-Esta bien –dijo ella pero no se movía de su lugar, solo volvió su rostro hacia Draco- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó él, aunque sospechaba a lo que ella se refería.

-Esto –dijo señalado el lugar- permitirme estar aquí ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Él la miró con calma unos instantes y luego le contestó.

-Te permito quedarte aquí porque es el mejor lugar para que estés a salvo, y te ayudo porque como ya te dije quiero saber que pretendía mi padre con encomendarme la misión de matarte.

Hermione quiso dudar pero seguía viendo sinceridad en el rostro del chico, la cual le hacía sentir tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo rabia e impotencia ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la ayudara y no Harry o Ron?

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti Malfoy?

-Porque si de verdad quisiera hacerte daño ayer en el momento en que entramos aquí te hubiera entregado a mi padre –le respondió él con toda la naturalidad del mundo pues sabía que de algún momento a otro se vendría esa pregunta.

-¿No crees que es más peligroso que esté aquí en la casa de la persona que justamente quiere verme muerta? Preguntó nuevamente esta vez con un dejo de diversión.

-¿Crees que el pensaría que tu estarías precisamente en su casa? Yo creo que no, además él piensa que te asesine.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

Porque de lo contrario el que estaría en peligro de muerte sería yo, ahora arregla tus cosas, iré por algo para desayunar –dijo cortando la conversación y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Malfoy salió del cuarto, Hermione se dirigió al armario a ordenar las cosas que había traído, en solo un día su vida había cambiado por completo, ahora su único apoyo era Draco Malfoy la última persona en la que hubiera pensado y la que más rondaba en su mente. Pues al volver a verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo había provocado cosas en ella, pues había cambiado bastante, si el uniforme le favorecía en el colegio, la ropa de ahora lo hacía mucho más ya que el color negro le favorecía y él lo sabía.

Cuando Hermione ya estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas, Malfoy entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida que depositó en el escritorio.

-Escribiré a Harry y Ron –dijo ella volviéndose hacia Malfoy.

-No –respondió él secamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando –no supo en que momento pensó que Malfoy la entendería.

-Entonces aprovecha e invítalos a tomar el té.

-Es solo para decirles que estoy bien y les diré que no contesten –volvió a decirle- por favor.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Malfoy reaccionara de una manera diferente y no pudo ignorarlas.

-Muy bien –dijo- iré por una lechuza.

Draco volvió a salir de la habitación y Hermione volvía a quedar sola. Sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolso y se acercó al escritorio en el que Malfoy había dejado el desayuno, en ella había dos tazas de café y unas cuantas tostadas lo cual le pareció un poco extraño siendo la casa de los Malfoy un desayuno tan simple, volvió la vista al escritorio y encontró una pluma y tinta, se sentó y comenzó a escribir al carta.

"_Queridos Ron y Harry._

_No se preocupen estoy bien, de verdad, lo que escribieron en su carta no me ayudaron a escapar a tiempo, pero ya estoy lejos de ellos y no corro peligro, por favor créanme cunado les digo que estoy bien, no traten de ubicarme, yo estaré en contacto con ustedes, lo prometo y lo haré cada vez que pueda._

_Los quiero y nuevamente no se preocupen._

_Con cariño Hermione_

_P.D. Revisen mi habitación con cuidado y pídanle ayuda a Lunático."_

Hermione terminó la carta, la cerró y esperó a que Malfoy llegara con la lechuza.

Solo unos segundos después Malfoy ya estaba de vuelta con una gran lechuza parda sobre su brazo, se acercó al escritorio y dejó la lechuza junto a la ventana, lista para salir.

-Toma –dijo ella tendiéndole la carta- si quieres puedes leerla.

-No es necesario –Draco tomó el sobre y lo puso en las patas del ave- a Harry Potter y no esperes respuesta. Vuelve de inmediato –el ave obedeció en el acto y salió de la ventana.

Aquel gesto de Malfoy al no leer la carta hizo que Hermione sintiera más confianza hacia el rubio, lo cual al mismo tiempo seguía asustándola.

-Bien –volvió a hablar Draco- sirvámonos desayuno rápido para comenzar a trabajar –se sentó junto a Hermione y tomó una taza de café.

Hermione lo imitó tomando la otra taza. No fue mucho lo que comieron y menos lo que hablaron por no decir nada.

Cuando Draco notó que Hermione ya no comía nada más, con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer la bandeja.

-Granger –dijo volviéndose hacia ella- si vamos a trabajar juntos en esto, espero que seas sincera en todo y no ocultes nada, pues cada detalle puede ser importante.

-Lo mismo espero de ti Malfoy –dijo ella devolviéndole laminada desafiante.

Malfoy la miró unos instantes fijamente y notó la convicción y desafío de las palabras en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo de lado- ahora comienza desde el principio de todo esto.

-No hay mucho lo que hay que contar, pues todo comenzó ayer por la mañana con la carta de Harry y Ron –comenzó a relatarle con detalles incluyendo la carta y el tema de los vampiros- y bueno luego desperté en aquella habitación en la que también estabas tú, ahora es tu turno.

Draco terminó de absorber la información y luego comenzó con su historia, también contando con todos los detalles sin olvidar ninguno.

-Y después de escapar te traje acá y acá estamos, por lo que veo no es mucho lo que podemos sacar con los relatos, pero si con la ida a tu casa y la perdida de ese relicario –dijo él poniéndose de pie- ¿Quién te dio ese relicario?

-Mi abuela, cuando cumplí los dieciocho, pasa por generaciones en las mujeres de la familia o algo así –le contó ella.

-¿Y por qué no te lo dio tu madre? –preguntó inquieto.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué había en su interior?

-Nunca lo pude abrir y cuando le pregunté a mi abuela me dijo que el relicario esperaba el momento correcto para abrirse y dar a conocer su interior –dijo recordando las palabras de su abuela.

-Pareciera que hubiera algo de magia en eso del relicario –dijo el chico acercándose a la ventana.

-Malfoy sabes muy bien que eso es imposible, mi familia es muggle, ¿Por qué mi abuela tendría un relicario mágico?

-Es solo una opinión y debemos tomarlas todas como hipótesis ¿Tienes alguna foto del relicario o de tu abuela? Quizás podamos comenzar desde ahí –dijo volviéndose a ella nuevamente.

Había pasado toda la mañana evitando mirarla, pues cada vez que lo hacía volvían a su mente las imágenes cuando la vio en el baño. No sabía que era lo que había ello Granger durante esos cinco años, pero fuera lo que fuera había sido para mejor, aunque aún seguía siendo arrogante y eso muy a su pesar le estaba atrayendo de ella.

Nunca se sintió atraído hacia ninguna de las mujeres con las que se involucraba, solo las utilizaba ya que así le había enseñado su padre, a no sentir debilidad y unido a eso estaba el amor, así que no lo conocía, no sabía lo que era sentir amor por alguien, pero extrañamente esto que estaba sintiendo ahora creía saber perfectamente lo que era.

Lo supo desde el momento en que la vio entrar toda herida el día anterior. Lo mejor sería hacer desaparecer este sentimiento pues no sabía lo que ella sentía, pero de algo estaba seguro, no sería nada bueno.

-Sí –dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos- creo que tengo una foto de mi abuela, aunque no se si pueda servir de mucho.

-Lo sé pero es mejor comenzar por algo a quedarnos encerrados aquí sin hacer nada.

Hermione se puso de pie y fue hacia el armario donde se encontraban sus cosas. De un cajón saco algo que por lo que Malfoy pudo notar era un álbum de fotos, dio vueltas unas cuantas páginas y de una de ellas sacó una foto y se la acercó a Malfoy.

Draco tomó la foto y la observó, en ella había una mujer de edad avanzada sentada en una silla mecedora y en sus piernas una pequeña niña la cual Malfoy reconoció al instante, esos ojos marrones eran difíciles de olvidar tan fácilmente.

-¿Esa niña eres tú? –preguntó mirándola.

-Sí-respondió sonrojándose.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Era, murió hace un año, bueno mi abuela se llamaba Susan Lehman ¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece haberla visto en algún lugar –mirando hacia el techo como si el fuera a darle la respuesta.

-Es imposible ¿Por qué habrías de haberla visto? Era muggle y tú, bueno ustedes odian a los muggles ¿No?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, sino que la he visto de eso estoy seguro pues mi memoria nunca me ha fallado –dijo el impaciente. Por mucho que lo había disimulado algo dentro de él había sido herido cuando ella le recordó su odio hacia los muggles y por consiguiente a la familia de ella.

-Entonces deberías recordar donde –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él- ¿Dónde Malfoy?- la desesperación en los ojos de la chica, el mirarlo como nunca lo había hecho, pidiendo ayuda, hizo que algo se iluminara recordando el lugar exacto donde había visto a aquella mujer.

-Ya lo se -se acercó a la repisa que se encontraba ahí en su habitación. Pasó su largo y pálido dedo por cada uno de los libros, sacando finalmente uno de entre todos ellos- En este –dijo volviendo nuevamente hacia la castaña.

-¿De qué es este libro?

-Es la historia de los vampiros, está los árboles genealógicos de las familias más antiguas y estoy seguro que la vi aquí –decía emocionado-y si es así eso explicaría lo de la carta de Potter y Weasley.

-¿Vampiros? –no lo podía creer es imposible.

-Sí vampiros ¿No te pareció extraño que en la carta hablaran de ellos? Ya no deberías sorprenderte –dijo Malfoy comenzando a buscar en el libro.

-Es que no sé que relación tendría mi abuela con los vampiros.

-Esta –Hermione miró a lo que se refería el chico y vio que con el dedo indicaba la foto de su abuela con el relicario colgando de su cuello y bajo su foto el nombre de su abuela.

-¿Pero qué hace ella en este libro de vampiros? –al parecer su cerebro se había bloqueado puesto podía pensar en nada.

-Pues –la miró fijamente- tú abuela era una vampira.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**De verdad lo siento mucho por haber demorado tanto escribir este capítulo, pero no volverá a suceder.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y les gusto y aún seguían esperando y gracias a las siguientes personas que dejaron su RR.**_

_**Pheonix490, Damarí, Xexi, Adri, Luiza, Daniihi, MarineGrangerNoa, Loka x Rupert, Ery Malfoy, Keoryamy.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_


	7. ¿Portadora?

_**Bueno siento mucho la demora pero es que no había tenido tiempo para sentarme al PC, ahora sin aburrirlas más con cariño para ustedes. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo7: ¿Portadora?**

Hermione miraba una y otra vez el libro y luego a Draco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Su abuela una vampiro? Es imposible ¿Y si a? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Ella sabía de la existencia de esa especie pero ¿Por qué ocultárselo? Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y ya no supo nada más pues sus ojos se cerraron y solo cayó.

Draco miraba con mucha atención la reacción de Hermione que lo miraba a cada instante luego de la vista por el libro. Fue en un momento en que ella cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir cunado sintió que la chica se afirmaba en él y caía. Con la agilidad de un buscador rápidamente la tomó y la llevó a la cama la recostó, la acomodó suavemente y luego se alejó. La miró, aún no podía creer por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Pero claro, estaba su padre, el prejuicio que él le había engendrado lo limitaba para poder fijarse en esos detalles y si no fuera por su madre que le abrió los ojos y le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba nunca lo habría notado.

Había perdido la cuanta las veces en que se había tenido que resistir para no acorralarla contra la pared y hacerle el amor, la deseaba y con locura pero debía controlarse, ella no era un juego como las demás, esto era real.

Se sentó en una silla frente a ella observándola, ¿Qué paso darían ahora? Ya sabían que su abuela había sido un vampiro y ahora tenían una imagen del relicario, tenían mucho que averiguar aunque casi todo estaba en el libro y aún así no quería ver más en el no si ella no estaba despierta, quería que estuviera presente en cada descubrimiento que hicieran. ¿Sería ella también un vampiro? La respuesta estaba a solo unos pasos, pues debía tomar el libro y dar vuelta la pagina y ver si ella estaba en el, ya que el libro se actualizaba mágicamente, pero no lo haría, no hasta que ella despertara.

Lentamente Hermione fue abriendo los ojos, estaba acostada y no quería levantarse, quería imaginar que nodo había sido un sueño y nada más que eso, no había recibido esa carta, nadie había entrado en su casa y no estaba en la casa de Malfoy.

-Al fin despiertas –dijo una voz que lamentablemente para ella sabía a quien pertenecía, entonces se incorporó.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? –le preguntó a Malfoy que aún se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Te desmayaste Granger, lo cual me hace pensar dos cosas, te impresionaste con la noticia de que tu abuela es un vampiro o traes algo más dentro de ti –le dijo señalando su vientre con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

-No sabía que te dedicabas al humor Malfoy –Hermione se había enojado con en comentario.

-No lo hago, mis dudas van en serio, pero por lo que veo la segunda alternativa no es así que te desmayaste al saber que tu abuela había sido vampiro ¿Nunca te habló de ago así? –le preguntó volviendo a la seriedad y alzando una ceja.

-Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría tan asombrada ¿no? –le respondió ella con el mismo tono en que generalmente Malfoy le hablaba.

-Vaya genio Granger ¿Siempre despiertas e tan buen humor?

-No, solo cuando la compañía no es de mi agrado y este viene siendo el caso –dijo levantándose.

-Eso se puede arreglar, pero ahora no tengo ánimos así que si ya estás mejor deberíamos seguir revisando el libro –dijo también poniéndose de pie.

-¿No lo has revisado mientras yo dormía? Preguntó extrañada.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quedamos en que el trabajo lo haríamos juntos, así que decidí esperar –la miró de reojo y notó que la castaña sonreía.

Desde que la había vuelto a ver que no la veía sonreír, parecía que los años no habían pasado por ella.

-Bien si mis cálculos no me fallan y si tu tienes algo que ver con los vampiros, tú foto o la de tú madre deberían estar del otro lado de esta página y bueno eso nos diría que tienes sangre de vampiro o sea eres un vampiro –le dijo mirándola fijamente sin despegar la vista de ella.

-Bueno puedo ser mitad vampiro o portadora, yo que sé, pero no creo que sea vampiro –Hermione estaba realmente asustada, no sabía que pensar con todo esto.

-Imposible Granger no puedes ser vampiro a medias, o lo eres o no, pensé que sabrías sobre este tema –le comentó.

-Los vampiros nunca me llamaron mucho la atención y en realidad no se nada de ellos –le confesó avergonzada, pues al tener siempre la estampa de sabelotodo le hacía creer a los demás que sabía de todo sobre todo y en realidad no era así.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, tal vez si sigo preguntando salgan secretos más perturbadores a la luz –dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes seguir preguntando pero no te seguro que te responda, ahora mejor que salgamos de las dudas de una vez por todas así que abre el libro –dijo decidida.

-Muy bien, ¿Estás segura?

-No mucho.

-De acuerdo –Malfoy abrió lentamente el libro casi hasta el final donde se encontraba la foto de Susan Lehman, miró a Hermione unos segundos y notó el susto en sus ojos pero aún así prosiguió, dio vuelta la página con una lentitud que para Hermione fueron horas.

Y ahí en la última página en un recuadro dorado estaba el retrato de ella con el relicario colgando de su cuello.

-Por Merlín esto es imposible, esto es solo un mal sueño –decía paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Aunque hay algo extraño –Draco aún miraba el libro.

-¿Qué es más extraño que la razón de que soy un vampiro? –le gritó enojada.

-Tu madre no aparece –le dijo ignorando el hecho de que ella le había gritado.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó un poco más calmada, aunque seguía paseándose por la habitación.

-Que quizás tú eres una portadora..

-Explícate mira que no estoy entendiendo.

-Te entregó el relicario a ti y no a tu madre y tal vez a ella también se lo entregó su abuela –decía volviéndose nuevamente al libro y volteando las páginas- vez aquí está tu tatarabuela no tu bisabuela.

-Ve al inicio del libro, quizá ahí salga algo que nos pueda ayudar –le dijo Hermione algo entusiasmada con lo que Malfoy le había dicho, en algún punto de su cabeza le hallaba algo de razón a lo que el rubio decía.

Draco hizo lo que Hermione le dijo pero al llegar a las primeras páginas algo le llamó la atención.

-Tenemos un problema Granger –se volvió hacia ella con el libro entre las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Las primeras páginas no están ¡Maldita sea! –gritó enojado y arrojó el libro al suelo a los pies de la cama.

-Cálmate Malfoy, ¿Ese libro estuvo siempre en tu habitación? –le preguntó acercándose a él.

-No, pero cuando lo traje para leerlo estaba completo alguien debió entrar y sacar las hojas para luego devolverlo y que tu no sospecharas –le contestó más calmado al sentir el acercamiento de la chica.

-Entonces hay que averiguar quien entró a tu cuarto cuando tú no estabas o buscar otro ejemplar del libro.

-No se si habrá otro ejemplar aquí, tendré que ir a ver-dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta- tú quédate aquí Granger, mientras voy a la biblioteca.

-No me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, quiero ir contigo –le alegó también acercándose a la puerta.

-De ninguna manera ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si mi padre te encuentra aquí? Nos mataría a los dos.

-Vamos Malfoy dijiste que haríamos esto juntos y eso es lo que haremos, ir juntos a la biblioteca.

Odiaba sentirse así, nunca ninguna mujer lo hacía sentirse débil o expuesto y con Hermione era así, parecía que la chica expelía algún tipo de magia que provocaba que en él aceptar todo lo que ella le dijera.

-Esta bien, pero siempre detrás de mí y cuando estemos allá quiero que te concentres en lo vamos a buscar y no te distraigas con los demás libros ¿De acuerdo? –le indicó levantando un dedo frente a ella.

-Sí Malfoy ya entendí no soy tonta ¿sabes?

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación miró hacia ambos lados y al notar que no se veía nadie salió seguido de Hermione. Caminaron por largos pasillos, subieron escaleras y finalmente entraron en la biblioteca.

En el instante en que Hermione entró en ella se dio cuenta de inmediato el porque de la advertencia de Draco, pues la biblioteca era inmensa, estantes con cientos de libros que incitaban a Hermione que los leyera.

-Hay algo que aún no me queda claro Malfoy –le preguntó cuando él comenzaba a revisar los estantes- hace un momento me dijiste que era imposible ser portadora y al segundo después me dices que lo más probable es que sea portadora al igual que mi abuela –decía ella completamente confundida.

-Bueno -dijo él recordando sus palabras- creo que no me entendiste bien, pues sí creo que eres vampiro porque de otro modo no saldrías en el libro solo dije que eras portadora del relicario no de la sangre, pero ahora lo importante es el por qué solo el relicario pasa de generación por medio y no en todas.

-Yo creía que los vampiros no podían exponerse al sol y solo bebían sangre –comentó extrañamente aceptando su supuesta condición como vampiro.

-Por Merlín Granger ¿En realidad no sabes nada de vampiros? –ante el movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa Malfoy continuó- Ese comportamiento solo lo adoptan aquellos que son convertidos en vampiros no los que nacen como tal, en tu caso naciste como vampiro y no adoptas esas características, es decir puedes mirar el sol y comer otras cosas además de sangre aunque tu condición es la más peligrosa porque pueden pasar como simples mortales.

-¿Y no te da miedo estar conmigo ahora que se supone que soy vampiro? –le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-No, temo decepcionarte al decirte que no probarás mi sabrosa sangre pues el instinto de vampiro en ustedes nace a los treinta años –sonrió- pero si quieres acercarte a mi cuello solo tienes que decirlo –se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Dudo que algún momento llegue a estar tan desesperada Malfoy –le dijo, pero su vista no podía alejarse del cuello del chico.

-Tú te lo pierdes –se alejó y continuó con la búsqueda del libro.

Cuando ya llevaban cerca de una hora un ruido de pasos les hizo ponerse alerta. Draco tratando de no hacer ningún ruido se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor si los pasos se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos. Cuando Malfoy notó que efectivamente era así corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione la tomó de un brazo y la llevó hacia la parte más atrás de la biblioteca quedando detrás de unos estantes pero desde donde se podía ver la puerta de estrada.

La puerta de abrió y una cabellera rubia como la de Draco pero un poco más larga entró seguida de otro hombre.

Draco reconoció de inmediato a su padre pero al otro hombre jamás lo había visto. Los hombre se sentaron donde segundos antes había estado Hermione.

-¿Tú hijo no sabe nada? –preguntó el hombre a Lucius.

-Por supuesto que no, sé hacer mi trabajo –le contestó Lucius un poco alterado.

-No te puedes arrepentir, si queremos que todo salga bien es necesario hacerlo.

-Nunca me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo y no vuelvas a dudar de mí.

-Lo sé, Draco es muy inteligente nos podría haber sido muy útil para después, lástima el destino que le tocó ¿No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a entregar a tu hijo, yo no podría?

-Ese es su destino, tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Y si no es él?

-Claro que es él –gritó Lucius enojado- está vez le tocó a un mago sangre pura la anterior fe un muggle –dijo con cara de asco- pero esta vez no.

-Pero podría ser cualquiera. Los Zabini también tienen un hijo de esa edad, los Goyle, los Crabbe, también los Nott tienen un hijo ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ninguno tiene la ambición de los Malfoy, además ya lo comprobó, puedo destruir a Granger. Bien ten en cuenta que Narcisa no se puede enterar de nada o no nos dejaría continuar con el plan, ahora vete necesito revisar algunas cosas Lucius se despidió del hombre y volvió sentarse junto a la mesa.

Estuvo varios minutos en silencio, luego se levantó y miró hacia el techo.

-Es tu destino Draco –dijo y luego salió de la biblioteca.

El brazo de Hermione aún era aprisionado por la mano de Draco y cada vez el chico ejercía más presión a medida que iba escuchando la conversación de su padre con aquel hombre.

-¿Malfoy? –le habló Hermione pero él no reaccionaba- Malfoy me lastimas.

Draco giró su rostro hacia la chica y notó el dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, vamos debemos volver a mi habitación –decía con una expresión vacía en su mirada, no daba nada para poder pensar si estaba triste, alegre o enojado.

-Malfoy ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione de verdad estaba preocupada por él.

-Sí –fue lo único que dijo.

Salieron de la biblioteca y Hermione no notó cuando ya entraban al cuarto de Draco.

-Necesito una ducha –le dijo él entrando al baño dejándola sola.

Hermione se tiró de espaldas contra la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que había escuchado en la biblioteca, pero por más que intentó concentrarse no pudo, pues a su mente solo volvían las imágenes de cuando estaba junto a Malfoy detrás del estante.

El espacio había sido reducido para los dos y no había podido evitar sentir su olor. Un suave olor a menta iba invadiendo cada parte de ella y por más que trataba de evitarlo no podía, era algo que inevitablemente la superaba. Pero el solo hecho de recordar que había sido rechazada por él durante tantos años la hizo poner los pies en la tierra y colocar atención en los que estaba sucediendo cerca de ellos.

-Ya contrólate Hermione esto es imposible y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie –se reprochó la chica.

Draco salió del baño con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura y sacudiéndose el cabello con la mano derecha, vio como la chica estaba acostada en su cama. Y millones de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza y cada una mejor que la otra. Sonrió de lado y despejó las ideas y se acercó a la ventana.

-Ya contrólate Malfoy esto es imposible y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie –se dijo.

Hermione notó que el chico volvía a entrar al cuarto y se ruborizó de inmediato al verlo solo con una toalla. Se levantó u se acercó al escritorio.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero yo estoy en desventaja pues solo llevo una toalla y no quiero darte facilidades –la miró y luego sonrió.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no encontramos el libro de vemos pensar el siguiente paso.

-Eso debemos pensarlo con cuidado, pero por el momento voy a averiguar que mierda quiere mi padre de mí sea como sea –le dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro y mirándola muy serio- ¿Estás conmigo es esto Granger?

-Claro que estoy contigo –le sonrió tiernamente- te lo debo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Xgirls1, Oromalfoy, Yole, Pheonix490, Damarí, Xexi, Adri, Luiza, Daniihi, MarineGrangerNoa, Loka x Rupert, Ery Malfoy, Keoryamy, Karita34, Pau tanamachi Malfoy, Africa Desiree.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_


	8. Posesión

Capítulo 8

**Hola como están tanto tiempo sin vernos en este fic no es así? Bueno pero como ya se terminó "Dos años después" voy a continuar con este y en una de esas si estoy con ánimo me aventure con esotro fic sin magia el cual estoy escribiendo y que llevo cuatro capítulos escritos, ojala que ese también les guste. Bien el lunes comienzo las clases así que no prometo nada con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Un beso.**

**Agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron su rr el capítulo anterior: Unkatahe, Karita34, JulesRichards, Ery Malfoy, Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, Janette, Hermione-Malfoy 35, Annkora, Kaoryamy, Lauriska Malfoy. Muchas gracias.**

**Capítulo 8****: Posesión.**

Cuando Draco escuchó aquellas palabras sintió unos deseos terribles de abrazarla y besarla, pero la mirada pura y sincera de Hermione le hicieron abstenerse. Esto ya no era solo pasión y deseos de tenerla, se estaba transformando en algo más fuerte.

Fue hacia el armario sacó su pijama y volvió al baño a cambiarse de ropa, en realidad a ponerse ropa.

-Esta noche dormiré en mi cama –le dijo Draco a la chica comenzando a acercarse a la cama.

-¿Y yo dónde dormiré? –comentó Hermione un poco alarmada.

-A mi no me incomoda que lo hagas aquí junto a mi, pero si a ti sí, puedes hacerlo en el suelo –le dijo con indiferencia entrando en la cama y quedando junto a ella.

-¿Prometes comportarte? –le preguntó al chico mirándolo seriamente.

-Como todo un caballero –bromeó acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Hablo en serio Malfoy.

-Yo también y ya acuéstate de una vez que apagaré la luz.

Hermione como una niña pequeña le hizo caso de in mediato y se acomodó en su parte de la cama quedando a una prudente distancia del chico, tomó una de las tantas almohadas que había en la cama y la colocó en medio de los dos. Draco al sentir la almohada junto a él sonrió.

-Eres muy infantil Granger, acepta de una vez que ya somos adultos –le comentó él dándose la vuelta para mirarla mejor.

-El instinto animal de los hombres no los abandona por muy maduros que sean y por la fama que tienes prefiero no arriesgarme –le respondió ella dándole una última mirada para luego disponerse a dormir.

Draco solo sonrió silenciosamente y luego se quedó mirando el techo. Nunca había sido muy bueno para dormir, por lo general solo lo hacía por cuatro o cinco horas y nada más y le daba lo mismo si lo hacía en una cama, en una silla o de pie, pero esa noche quería fastidiarla y saber hasta qué punto ella podría soportar esa situación y al parecer la estaba llevando bastante bien.

Hermione con tan solo apoyar la cabeza en su almohada se quedó de inmediato profundamente dormida, aquel día muchas cosas habían pasado y ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquel ritmo.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero algo lo hizo despertarse, algo en su pecho le pesaba mucho. Cuando abrió los ojos y bajó la vista a su pecho para ver que era lo que le ocurría, notó que un brazo, el cual no le pertenecía estaba sobre él, al igual que una pierna. Miró a su lado y vio que Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de él, podía sentir la respiración pausada de la chica en su rostro. Depositó su miraba en los rojos labios de la chica, los cuales le llamaban a ser probados. Al parecer Hermione tenía razón, pues el instinto animal ya estaba en su cuerpo. Cuando ligado por la curiosidad y el deseo comenzó a acercarse para besarla, la castaña comenzó a removerse con posibles intensiones de despertar. Draco al notarlo se hizo el dormido con la idea de jugar algunos instantes con la chica que poco a poco se estaba integrando en su vida.

Hermione lentamente comenzó a despertar, había tenido un extraño sueño en el que estaba con su abuela, pero solo la había visto, no había podido hablar con ella. Cuando abrió los ojos y notó la posición en la que se encontraba, sacó con mucho cuidado su brazo y su pierna de Draco y trató de darse vuelta con mucho cuidado y con suma lentitud para no despertar al rubio, pero algo que la retuvo se lo impidió.

Draco fingiendo que dormía con un movimiento rápido se había volteado dejando una mano sobre el pecho de Hermione y tiró de ella para acercarla a él, dando un gruñido y quedándose quieto imposibilitándole a la castaña el poder escapar.

En el rostro del rubio apareció una gran sonrisa, ya que Hermione no podía verlo y de algún modo extraño para él se sintió mucho mejor cuando la castaña no hacía nada por separarse de su lado.

Con las muchas mujeres con las que había estado nunca se había sentido tan cómodo como en ese momento, pues con Hermione solo estaba durmiendo, algo que con las demás mujeres nunca había hecho.

Acercó su rostro a ella quedando acomodado en su hombro, su piel era tibia y suave. Abrazado a ella se durmió y lo hizo como nunca antes.

Cuando despertó lo hizo con una sonrisa y se desperezó estirando los brazos, miró su lado y notó que Hermione no estaba, con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie para buscarla, pero al escuchar como el agua caía en la ducha lo tranquilizó y se volvió a acostar.

Hermione entró en la duche reprochándose el no haber hecho nada para salir de los brazos de Malfoy cuando este la había aprisionado junto a él. Malfoy siempre había trastornado su vida, desde el primer día de clases hasta el presente y lo que más le preocupaba era que no solo su vida era la trastornada sino también sus hormonas, pues no podía pasar por alto lo que había sentido cuando el chico la había abrazado.

-Pero esto no puede ser, es imposible –se decía- él solo me está ayudando por su propia conveniencia, solo porque recibirá alfo a cambio, además él nunca se fijaría en mi, menos con su padre siguiéndole los pasos.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió en el baño, pues aún no confiaba en el rubio y luego volvió a la habitación.

-El baño ya está desocupado –le dijo al rubio que aún se encontraba en la cama.

-Bien –respondió en él serio, pues mientras la chica se bañaba muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza.

Entró en la ducha y el agua fría dio directo contra su piel, amaba el agua fría, lo hacía mantenerse despierto y pensar mejor. Y la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde la noche anterior no podía abandonarlo y ahora más se le aclaraba.

Draco Malfoy no creía en las coincidencias y por esta razón es que estaba seguro que el asunto de Granger con los vampiros, el mandato a matarla y la conversación de su padre con aquel tipo sobre su destino, estaban fuertemente ligados y como había dicho la noche anterior, lo descubriría fuera como fuera, pero algo ya no le preocupaba y eso era el siguiente paso, el cual ya sabía cual sería.

Había salido de la ducha y se estaba secando cuando escuchó que lo llamaban desde su habitación, pero no era la voz de Hermione sino la de su padre.

-¡Draco! –llamó Lucius ya por tercera vez.

-Aquí estoy padre –dijo el rubio saliendo del baño solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y con la mirada recorriendo la habitación en busca de Hermione.

-¿Qué miras? –le preguntó su padre.

-Nada, ¿Para qué me buscabas? –dijo el chico cambiando de tema para que su padre no comenzara a sospechar que algo nadaba mal.

-Con tu madre saldremos de viaje durante el fin de semana, por negocios, no queremos nada fuera de lugar a nuestro regreso, sabes muy bien las normas, nada de estúpidas niñitas mientras no estamos –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ya lo sé ¿Cuándo vuelven?

-No lo se aún, si nos va como esperamos regresamos el domingo, adiós –abrió la puerta u salió de la habitación.

Draco se acercó en silencio a la puerta y escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse del pasillo. Se volteó hacia su cuarto y habló.

Ya puedes salir Granger –dijo mirando por distintas partes esperando ver de donde salía la castaña.

El armario comenzó a abrirse lentamente y desde el interior salió Hermione aún con la respiración entrecortada por el susto.

-Sé que soy irresistible pero no es para que te mezcles con mi ropa Granger –dijo él burlón acercándose a ella.

-Sigue soñando Malfoy –Salió y miró nuevamente el armario- por cierto ¿no sabes que existen más colores además del negro? –el armario solo mostraba ropa negra, muchas pero toda negra.

-Los demás colores no me favorecen y eso no lo puedo permitir –sonrió como si estuviera frente a una de sus tantas conquistas.

-Bien –comenzó Hermione cambiando de tema- después de que dejes de pasearte solo en toalla y decida vestirte ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-No todas tienen el placer de verme así, pero si te coloco tan nerviosa me cambiaré.

-No estoy nerviosa, es solo que quiero saber que haremos hoy.

-Muy bien, hoy iremos ver a tu madre.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, iremos a ver a tu madre, quizás ella sepa algo y te lo ha escondido para protegerte de algo o de alguien y bueno si no sabe nada tal vez tenga algo de tu abuela, fotografías, un diario, todas las mujeres tienen un diario de vida.

-Yo no.

-Bueno, tú eres una excepción a la regla.

-Sí, bien, como sea, pero olvidas un detalle Malfoy.

-¿Cuál?

-Se supone que estoy perdida, lo más seguro es que Harry y Ron ya han ido donde mi madre y si me aparezco por allá como si nada ¿no crees que será algo extraño? –le dijo Hermione en un tono irónico.

-Creo que tal vez si le explicas lo que está pasando, no con todos los detalles –agregó al ver el rostro de Hermione- entienda la situación, nos ayude y también pueda estar más tranquila y así decirle a los histéricos que tienes como amigos que estás bien –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No son histéricos, solo están preocupados –le reprochó ofendida.

-Sí, como sea.

-Puedes por favor vestirte –le pidió ella cuando lo vio nuevamente solo con una toalla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te coloca nerviosa? –le dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra la pared.

-Malfoy, aléjate.

-No quiero –dijo él ya absolutamente pegado al cuerpo de la chica.

-No te molesta que sea una sangre sucia –Hermione se colocó más nerviosa al notar como Draco rozaba su cuello y le colocaba las manos posesivamente en la cintura.

-Hace mucho que ya no me importa –le susurró en el oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Hermione no lograra retener el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Y esa fue la señal para Draco, ese gemido fue el que lo convenció para acercarse lentamente a la boca de ella y besarla. Notó de inmediato como la castaña se tensaba y en el momento en el que decidió alejarse, Hermione comenzó a responder el beso. No fue un beso como el se había imaginado, tierno, dulce, hasta algo tímido. Era todo lo contrario, parecía que ella quería llevar el control de la situación. Lo tomó posesivamente del cuello y lo acercó más a ella. Draco algo aturdido pero sin perderle tiempo la tomó por la cintura, mientras el beso se convertía en una guerra para saber quien era el que llevaba el control. Hermione comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama cayendo sobre él y quedando con las piernas alrededor del rubio. Draco no podía creer lo que la sabelotodo era capaz, pero algo en su instinto no lo dejaba tranquilo, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Granger? –le habló algo dudoso cuando ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

No podía negar que estaba disfrutando y mucho, pero conocía a Hermione y ella no actuaría así.

-¿Granger estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –volvió a preguntar seguido de un suspiro cuando ella comenzaba a rodar el lóbulo de la oreja tal como él lo había hecho segundos antes con ella.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Y con esa mirada confirmó sus sospechas ¿Desde cuando Granger tenía los ojos azules? Algo definitivamente andaba mal. Le tomó los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

-Granger despierta –le gritó- ¡Granger! ¡Granger despierta de una maldita vez!

En ese momento Hermione cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente y después de algunos segundos volvió a abrirlos. Volvían a ser marrones.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó una vez en que se había dado cuenta donde estaba y más el como se encontraba.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- seque soy irresistible pero no era necesario que te tiraras sobre mí.

Hermione ya no podía estar, más avergonzada con lo que había hecho o supuestamente había hecho. Se salió rápidamente de encima de Malfoy y se fue a sentar a la silla que se encontraba junto al escritorio. Ahí se mantuvieron en hasta que Hermione comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? –preguntó con timidez.

-Bueno… -comenzó Draco.

-La verdad y no exageres –le advirtió antes de que él continuara.

-Tranquila, aunque debo admitir que tu reacción me asombró, supe de inmediato que no eras tu –explicó con esos aires de arrogancia, de que el todo lo sabía- me besabas como una mujer que quería llevar el control, desinhibida, sin pudor, esa no eres tu.

-¿Y como sabes como me comporto cuando beso? –le preguntó al rubio más avergonzada aún.

-Solo me hago una idea y creo que tú en ese caso en particular serías tierna, te dejarías llevar y besarías con cierta timidez.

Frunció el ceño al notar como Malfoy parecía conocerla tan bien, era extraño que no se sintiera incómoda, al contrario se sintió más tranquila y en confianza.

-Yo… bueno… ¿no hice nada más? –preguntó con cierta incomodidad.

-Nada más ¿Cómo qué? ¿Algo más pasional, erótico y comprometedor? –Le preguntó divertido y al ver como Hermione asentía le respondió- no tranquila, cunado noté que estabas extraña, hice que salieras de tu trance o de lo que supongo que era Hermione respiró aliviada- el día en que hagamos algo más pasional, erótico y más comprometedor me aseguraré de que realmente eres tú.

Si Ron Weasley estuviera a su lado, se vería pálido en comparación a Hermione.

-Ahora ve a ducharte, saldremos a tu casa a ver a tu madre, debemos apresurarnos más ahora que tenemos otra cosa más por averiguar –le dijo yendo hacia su armario por ropa, mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño.

-¿Qué otra cosa? –preguntó extrañada.

-Eso que te ocurrió ahora, tu trance, posesión o sea lo que sea que te ocurrió –explicó sacando una camisa negra de seda.

Hermione solo asintió sin percatarse si draco la había visto o no y entró en el baño.

Era verdad –pensó Draco mientras se vestía- si algún día pasaba algo más íntimo con ella, se aseguraría bien se que efectivamente fuera ella, quería que lo disfrutara y que jamás lo olvidara, tal como él tampoco lo haría.

A la media hora ambos estaban listos y preparados para partir.

-Bien Granger tu dirás ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-Hacia Litlle Linars.

-Ah eso está cerca de aquí, iremos en coche.

-¿Cerca de aquí? ¿Vives cerca de un pueblo muggle? ¿Tienes coche? ¿Sabes conducir? ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes escondidas? –preguntó divertida.

-Muchas Granger y solo estamos comenzando –sonrió y luego salieron de la habitación.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Nueva información

-¿Qué ocurre Granger, por qué traes esa cara

**Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, pero es que he estado algo ocupada con las pruebas y esas cosas de la Universidad. Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción pero es algo más explicativo. Espero que les guste pues va con cariño.**

**Mis agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron un rr en el capítulo anterior: karita34, ERY MALFOY,Pau tanamachi Malfoy y Keroryamy, muchas gracias.**

**&**

-¿Qué ocurre Granger, por qué traes esa cara? –le preguntó Draco cunado ya llevaban casi diez minutos en el coche y notó como algo le preocupaba a la chica.

-Es solo que aún no estoy segura que sea una buena ida ir a ver a mi madre –contestó ella de inmediato, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Vamos Granger, no seas cobarde, creí que los Griffindor eran valientes ¿o ya lo olvidaste? –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo he olvidado ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, cambiemos de tema –se volteó para mirarlo y notó que sonreía. Un gesto más que pasó a ser parte de su lista, que por supuesto ella aún no se daba cuenta que tenía.

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo, por qué no hablamos de tu actitud salvaje de hoy en la mañana, por Merlín Granger, si no te conociera lo suficiente, como para saber que tu no actuarías así en la intimidad, yo no me hubiera detenido –le comentó incomodándola y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Insisto en que tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo soy yo en la intimidad, además si hubieras continuado eso sería violación.

-Claro que sería violación, pero de tu parte hacia mi persona, ya que fuiste tú quien me atacó.

-¿Te ataqué? Por Merlín no exageres.

-No exagero, además el día en que hagamos el amor me aseguraré de que estés completamente cuerda, pues quiero que recuerdes cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido y que nunca olvides que fui yo quien te hizo sentir en las nubes –le dijo sin despegar la mirada de ella, ya sin importar la carretera.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haremos Malfoy? –le preguntó, pensando que tal vez el rubio había encendido la calefacción.

-Nada, solo recuerda mis palabras.

Había dicho osas de más, volvió la vista al camino y su mirada seria abarcaba nuevamente su rostro. Fue un idiota, jamás debió permitirse decir tales cosas, pero no era precisamente eso lo que lo incomodaba, sino que verdaderamente había sentido aquellas palabras y sabía que en el fondo de lo que solía ser un duro corazón había más que solo atracción.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pues la conversación había pasado más allá de la incomodidad para ambos. Así permanecieron durante algunos segundos más hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Por la siguiente entrada debes doblar a la derecha –Draco solo asintió y viró en la dirección que ella le indicó, cuando ya habían pasado dos cuadras volvió a hablar- es ahí, la casa blanca de reja de madera.

Malfoy vio la casa y al hacerlo algo muy profundo en su corazón se retorció, algo muy cercano a la envidia. Era la casa que toda su vida había soñado, no por ser grande y ostentosa, sino por ser perfecta. Pues era blanca y de un tamaño promedio, con ventanas azules, corredores, muchas flores que rodeaban la casa y una linda reja blanca de madera. Nadie imaginaba que él guardara aquellos sueños o deseos, pues para alguien como él eran muy extraños y además con un padre y una madre a los cuales les encantaba ostentar y mostrar lo que tenían, no era muy posible.

-Linda casa Granger –le comentó cuando ya una vez estacionados, se bajaban del auto.

-No te burles Malfoy –Hermione cerró la puerta del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-No lo hago, de verdad me agrada, me molesta Granger que nunca aceptes un cumplido.

-Disculpa, pero es que viniendo de ti, me cuesta un poco creerlo .una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la chica, la cual desapareció en cuanto se vio frente a la puerta de la casa de su madre.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Malfoy con el dedo en el timbre.

-No lo sé –Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no por la reacción de su madre, sino por lo que esta llegara a decirle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y su real vínculo con los vampiros, lo cual no dejaba de aterrarla.

Con esa calma y seguridad que lo caracterizaban, Draco acercó su dedo al timbre y con un suave toque sonó una pequeña melodía desde dentro de la casa. Esos pocos minutos que permanecieron frente a la puerta, para Hermione fueron interminables. El no saber como reaccionaría su madre, la tenía con los nervios de punta, no soportaba aquella situación. Pero lo más insoportable era ver a Malfoy a su lado sin demostrar siquiera una gota de incertidumbre. Lo conocía hace muchos años, sabía perfectamente lo frío e indiferente que podía llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones, sabía que él no se sentiría intimidado frente a lo desconocido. Claro, habían pasado algunos años sin verlo, pero seguía igual y siempre lo sería.

Unos pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta la hicieron tensarse por completo y de forma impulsiva y sin darse cuenta, tomó con fuerza el brazo de Malfoy. Y él lo sintió, sintió como aquellos delgados dedos, se cerraban alrededor de su brazo, pero eso no fue lo único, acompañado a el, un golpe eléctrico que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza lo desconcertó. Miró a su lado y notó de inmediato la condición en la que ella se encontraba.

Tenía miedo, estaba intrigada, desconcertada, ansiosa y todas esas sensaciones por partes iguales. Él también la conocía, sabía que cuando Hermione Granger no podía controlar algo al cien por ciento de alguna cosa o situación, se aterrorizaba y perdía los estribos. Y así precisamente era como se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Tomó su mano con suma delicadeza, sin saber exactamente el por qué y la encerró entre las de él.

-Tranquila –le susurró- todo saldrá bien. Dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo que había hecho y dicho, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, pero no le soltó la mano.

La puerta se abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ambos y el tiempo se congeló. Hermione miraba a su madre con temor, Malfoy miraba a la mujer que tenía en frente con curiosidad y la madre de Hermione los miraba con resignación, siendo finalmente ella quien rompiera con ese tenso silencio.

-Pasen –les dijo con calma- te estaba esperando hija, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en silencio y siguieron a la mujer a la sala o más bien Draco arrastraba a Hermione, puesto que ella aún no procesaba las palabras dichas por su madre. Una vez ya en la sala, les ofreció asiento y Hermione al fin pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo sabrías que vendríamos? ¿No te preguntabas cómo me encontraba o dónde estaba? ¿No te dijeron harry y Ron que había desaparecido, qué clase de madre eres que no te preocupas por tu hija? Por Dios madre contesta –gritó la castaña con desesperación.

-Granger, creo que tu madre podría contestar si dejaras de gritar como una desquiciada, ahora respira y cálmate ¿si? –sin saber la razón y ya algo harta, le hizo caso a Malfoy de inmediato, pero aún con una mirada de rencor dirigida a su madre.

-Está bien, solo espero que seas convincente, pues ya bastante he pasado durante estos días y no se si podré con algo más –volvió a calmarse y de forma inconciente se apegó más al muchacho.

-Siento que todo esto se esté dando de este modo, no fue mi intención, pero siempre tuve la pequeña esperanza de que no tuvieras que pasar por esto –comenzó Jane- quería protegerte, evitar que… Dios, evitar que sufrieras Hermione, por favor, debes comprender –Jane no se sentía bien, nunca creyó que esto sucediera tan pronto- Siempre estaba la esperanza en mi corazón, de que si no te enterabas de nada, tal vez no te sucediera a ti y todo esto al fin se terminaría –bajó la mirada y exhaló un gran suspiro. En ese momento solo se escuchaba y tic-tac del reloj sobre la chimenea. Después de algunos minutos Jane alzó la vista y miró a su hija con una sonrisa sincera- se que tienes muchas dudas y de todo corazón intentaré aclarártelas todas, pero debo advertirte de inmediato que más de alguna pregunta no tendrá respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Y entonces quién me las dará? –preguntó Hermione ya un poco más calmada.

-Tranquila, aún no te lo puedo decir, pero créeme cuando te digo que te las darán. Por favor –agregó cundo notó que su hija iba a replicar.

-Esta bien, ahora quiero saber, ¿qué era aquello de lo que querías proteger? ¿El ser vampiro?

Jane no se asombró en lo absoluto cuando escuchó las palabras de Hermione, al contrario, solo sonrió con una tranquilidad que a su hija comenzaba a fastidiarla.

-No hija, lamentablemente eso no se podía evitar, lo llevas en la sangre, pero no de mí, ni de tu padre, sino de tu abuela, ella también era un vampiro.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, lo vimos en un libro en casa de Malfoy, aunque no sabemos por qué no apareces tu en el –Hermione miró atenta a su madre. Seguía tan bella como siempre, hace ya algunos años que no la veía, pues el trabajo y el ayudar a Harry y a Ron le habían quitado demasiado tiempo, además debía admitir que nunca llevó una relación demasiado amigable con su madre, eran de ideas algo distintas, pero nada de eso influía en el hecho de que aquella mujer que tenía en frente era su madre y por ello la amaba.

-Lo sé, esa característica que tu posees, va de generación por medio y se adapta a los 30 años, tiempo en el que debes estar casada y haber tenido un hijo, pues de lo contrario no los podrás tener jamás.

-Ahora me estoy perdiendo pues no estoy entendiendo nada, puedes explicarte mejor- el pulso de Hermione comenzaba a acelerarse y el aire le faltaba.

Draco había permanecido todo aquel tiempo en silencio, escuchando cada detalle con atención. Hasta el momento todo lo que se había dicho, Hermione y él ya lo sabían, o se le había escapado, lo había olvidado o nunca lo supo.

-¿De qué se trata esa última condición? –preguntó hablando por primera vez.

-Cuando las mujeres que llegan la característica de vampiro en esta familia cumplen los treinta años, su organismo cambia impidiéndole tener descendientes, el porqué es muy simple, los vampiros pueden vivir años ¿te imaginas si pudieran tener hijos siempre? Si no se tienen hijos antes de los treinta no habrá descendientes y el legado del relicario no podrá continuar. –Jane miró por primera vez al muchacho que venía con su hija y algo muy familiar halló en su rostro.

-¿Y no sería mejor así? Pues ya no tendrían que cargar con aquella responsabilidad, sin otros –agregó Draco con calma.

-No creas que no se ha pensado, pero es imposible, pues de ser así el relicario pasaría a manos de la otra rama de vampiros y eso sería la destrucción para todas las razas y no solo las del mundo mágico. Es por esa razón que mi familia ha aceptado ese legado, para proteger al mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre si el relicario cae en otras manos? –Preguntó Hermione asustada- Pues eso fue lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. El día en que fueron a secuestrarme lo robaron de mi habitación, nunca creí que fuera lago tan importante, lo siento mucho –lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la castaña.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntó Draco cuando instintivamente se vio acariciando el hombre de Hermione, consolándola para que dejara de llorar. Ahora definitivamente podía aceptar que en tan solo unos pocos días ella lo había cambiado.

-No se gana nada alarmándose ahora, debe haber alguna manera de recuperarlo. Cada cierta cantidad de años el relicario se abre, no se exactamente qué ocurre en ese momento, pues eso solo lo saben las portadoras del relicario, lo que si se es que debe cerrarse de inmediato –Jane contestó ya sin ánimos. De esto quería proteger a su hija, siempre odió a su madre por heredarle esta condición a Hermione y creyó que tal vez escondiéndoselo podría evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo sabré como cerrarlo? Si tu no sabes y la abuela está muerta, cómo sabré dónde encontrar el relicario, el mundo se destruirá y será mi culpa –el llanto comenzaba de nuevo y el corazón de Jane volvía a oprimirse.

-Granger quieres calmarte de una buena vez, por Merlín no creí que fueras tan histérica –le dijo Malfoy colocándose de pie- si hay una solución y tu madre la tiene –notó como Hermione se calmaba y miraba a la señora Granger con curiosidad- Señora Granger, al principio de esta conversación usted dijo que aquella preguntas a las que usted no tuviera respuesta, las tendría otra persona ¿no es así? –le preguntó con calma.

-Así es, estás en lo correcto –contestó Jane asintiendo.

-Muy bien, entonces sería tan amable de llevarnos o decirnos donde está aquella persona, debemos encontrar el relicario, y mientras antes mejor –Draco como siempre tenía el control de la situación, estiró su mano extendiéndosela a Hermione. La chica la tomó con temor y se puso de pie- Muy bien señora Granger, si es tan amable de decirnos hacia donde debemos ir.

-Esta bien, síganme –resignada y sin poder evitar más la situación, los hizo seguirla hacia las escaleras.

Para Hermione aquello era más que extraño, pues se dirigían precisamente a lo que en algún tiempo fue su habitación. Pero nada habría sido tan extraño con la persona con la que se encontraron al abrir la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Abuela?

**&**

**Espero que las haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Con cariño Philana (Daniela)**


	10. La Historia

**Lamento la demora, pero se me había dio la inspiración con este fic, pero como dije una vez, jamás lo dejaré.**

**Este capítulo está completamente dedicado a mi amiga Rita, que fue un elemento fundamental para que publicara, me subió el ego con esta historia así que Rita espero que te guste y no olvides dejarme un review con tu gran don de la palabra.**

**Agradecer y pedir disculpas a las personas que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**- Hermione-Malfoy35**

**- Karyta34**

**- Pau Tanamachi Malfoy**

**- Cieloselene**

**- Ery Malfoy**

**- Kaoryamy**

**Capítulo 10:**** La Historia**

Hermione miraba sin poder creer aún, a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. No era la tierna anciana de la cual había tendido que despedirse hace algunos años. Su rostro alargado y poblado de arrugas por el paso de los años no era el mismo, sus ojos marrones cargados de ternura habían desaparecido, su largo y rizado cabello blanco también había sido sustituido. De no ser porque la mujer había sonreído en respuesta a la llegada de su nieta, Hermione le hubiera costado trabajo reconocerla.

- Hola querida, así que por fin ha llegado la hora –comentó Susan sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa en su mirada.

- No entiendo, tú estabas muerta ¿Cómo es posible? Y bueno eras anciana y ahora eres joven –Hermione jamás había tenido que soportar un día en que tantas cosas fueran descubiertas y este día había sobrepasado cada uno de sus límites con una enorme diferencia.

- Querida creo que lo mejor es que te sientes y así poder explicarte todo y usted también joven, si es que así lo desea- le indicó a Draco que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Por supuesto que el de quedaría, esta historia le estaba interesando más de lo que hubiera imaginado y por alguna extraña razón sentía que esta también lo involucraba a él.

Miró con detenimiento a aquella mujer que tenía frente a él, se suponía que como mínimo debía tener unos setenta y cinco años, por lo tanto debía ser una anciana si era la abuela de Herm… Granger, pero la Susan Lehman que tenía frente a él, no pasaba más allá de los veinticinco años, tenía un cabello castaño muy parecido al de Granger, su piel era pálida y de una contextura muy delgada, pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron los ojos, unos ojos grandes y muy negros, los cuales parecían guardar que unos pocos secretos.

- Hermione querida, creo que hay más de una pregunta que en estos momentos quisieras hacerme y es comprensible, pero primero quiero pedirte que me escuches con mucha atención hasta que yo termine y luego aclararemos las dudas ¿estás de acuerdo? –Susan parecía que ni siquiera respirara y no se escuchaba, solo el silencio.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse sacó del trance a Hermione y notó que su madre había salido de la habitación. Con un sentimiento de parte de la castaña, Susan Lehman comenzó con el relato.

- _Hace miles de años en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Londres, vivió un hombre llamado Kouf, él era hijo de magos, pero nacido squib. Bajo el notable rechazo de sus padres al no ser como ellos, no le quedó más remedio que el tener que sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Vagó por las calles durante días sin poder conseguir algo de dinero para poder comer. Ya cuando sus energías eran mínimas fue encontrado por un grupo de personas, que siendo igual que él y compartiendo su misma historia, lo acogieron en su grupo, dándole comida y alojamiento, con la condición de seguir sus reglas, sobre todo la número uno: "Odiar a los magos por sobre todas las cosas"._

"_Kouf no tuvo problemas en cumplir con aquella regla. Era tanto el odio que tenía hacia los magos, que no dudaba ni un solo segundo en deshacerse de uno si este se cruzaba en su camino. Pasaban horas y horas planeando la idea perfecta que los llevara a la extinción de los magos__. Fue así como un día, el mismo Kouf se le ocurrió una idea, un plan el cual consistía en dos partes._

_- No destruiremos a los magos –les dijo a los demás provocando alarma y enojo- los utilizaremos y haremos un ejército con ellos, el cual estará a nuestro servicio._

_- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? – le preguntó Dazhku, quien fue él que lo integró al grupo._

_- Crearemos una criatura –le dijo- sedienta de magos, de su sangre y que solo pueda sobrevivir alimentándose de ella, pondremos en él un veneno que haga que al alimentarse de ellos lo convierta en un igual."_

- ¿De ahí nacieron los vampiros? –preguntó Hermione con horror.

- Exacto –Susan asintió y luego de algo que pretendía ser un suspiro continuó- _en un principio el resto de los Squib no se mostraron muy de acuerdo con la idea, el hecho de que esta criatura se volviera en su contra los asustaba y así s los hicieron saber a Kouf._

_- Es ahí donde entra la segunda parte de mi plan –les indicó- existe un tipo de magia muy antigua, la cual habla de la creación de un medallón, el que es capaz de contener un poder tan fuerte que aquel que se lo encuentre en el momento en que este se abra, podrá dominar a un tipo de raza específico._

_- ¿Y por qué no la utilizamos directamente sobre los magos y nos ahorramos el tener que crear a ese ser? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros._

_- Porque esta criatura es capaz de adoptar ciertas características sobre naturales que podemos usar en nuestro beneficio, como nuestra protección –esa respuesta pareció calmar al grupo, pero luego otro volvió a preguntar._

_- ¿Cómo haremos para crear el medallón y a la creatura? Nadie había oído hablar de ellos antes._

_- Eso déjamelo a mí –y así fue, tal vez por miedo o mera curiosidad, lo dejaron seguir con su plan._

_Con esa idea en la cabeza, fue que volvió después de mucho tiempo a la casa de sus padres, en donde se encontraba el único ejemplar de aquel libro, el cual con tanto recelo, su padre guardaba con él. Y fue exactamente esa misma noche en que los padres de Kouf fueron vistos con vida por última vez. La búsqueda de los asesinos de este matrimonio no duró demasiado, pues era una pareja poco conocida y nada importante y que no representaba una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico._

_Y así Kouf se adueñó del libro y creo el medallón y la primera criatura: "su hermano". Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo lo logró, pues una vez desarrollado su plan, destruyó el libro para que nadie lograra jamás saber como lo había hecho._

_El hermano de Kouf, Poucont, fue el primer vampiro._

- Creí que Drácula había sido el primer vampiro –comentó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Drácula fue solo un inútil que se volvió loco, quería el poder de todo, pero solo era un esclavo más del jefe en ese entonces –Susan hablaba de él con cierto despecho, como si de alguna manera lo conociera y lo odiara.

- ¡Vaya esa si es una novedad! –esta vez fue Draco quien habló.

- Si me permiten continuar –Susan carraspeó, algo que para Malfoy no tenía sentido, y ella siguió con la historia.

"_Poucont, fue el primer vampiro que Kouf creó y después de él vinieron muchos más__, ya sea convertidos por Kouf o transformados por su hermano. Pero algo falló en el plan, algo que Kouf ni siquiera había previsto, porque nunca lo había sentido. Rohm, un vampiro de poca importancia para el clan, estaba de cacería, cuando se encontró con una chica, pueden llamarlo amor a primera vista o solo atracción –corrigió Susan cuando vio a Draco azar las cejas al decir esto- pero Rohm no pudo matarla y ella no pudo alejarse de él nunca más._

_Mantuvieron una relación por mucho tiempo, hasta que Cordi, la chica, quedó embarazada. Rohm nunca se lo dijo a nadie y tampoco cazó a nadie más, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kouf, pero que al ser de baja importancia en el clan, cometió el error de dejarlo pasar. El bebe nació y se convirtió en una linda jovencita llamada Angil"_

La anciana miró a los dos jóvenes frente a ella y supo de inmediato que la historia volvería a repetirse.

"_Todo estaba en orden dentro de lo que se podía llamar normal en aquella situación. Los vampiros se hicieron algo común entre el mundo mágico y solo se salvaba el que arrancaba de ellos, se sabía que solo salían de noche__, con el tiempo averiguaron que la plata los mataba, pero aparte de eso, nada más._

_Cuando Angil cumplió los veinticinco años Kouf ya viejo, descubrió lo que había pasado. La irá lo absorbió tanto, que fue en busca de la chica __él solo. Cuando la encontró, fue el momento justo en que el medallón se abría y reclamaba un nuevo dueño, pero al no haber nadie y el temor de Angil y algo de información que su padre le había dado, tomó el medallón y trató de cerrarlo."_

- ¿Y cómo entro yo en toda esta historia? –preguntó Draco sacando a Hermione de la atención que estaba prestando a su abuela y a la misma Susan, que no entendía como el chico lo había descubierto.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas ligado a esta historia? – Susan lo miraba con detenimiento, sin perderse ningún detalle de los movimientos que le chico realizaba.

- Todas las pistas me llevaron a eso –le dijo Draco alzando los hombros y restándole importancia- pero no se preocupe en responderme, siga con su historia, ya sabré cual es mi trabajo en todo esto.

- Muy bien joven, si así lo quieres –Susan sabía que el chico lo descubriría, él era inteligente y el poder de su sangre se lo haría saber- "_Pero en el momento en que Angil quiso cerrar el medallón, este no cedió, la chica en realidad no sabía porque quería cerrarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se lo decía._

_- No podrás cerrarlo –le dijo Kouf mientras extrañamente su cuerpo se debilitaba y comenzaba a consumirse- Debes buscar a alguien para que te ayude, pero alguien de sangre tan pura, que unida a la tuya sea capaz de cerrarlo –lanzó un suspiro, Kouf ya no tenía fuerzas- pero o que tú, no lo haría chica ¿no deseas tener poder? –un dolor en su pecho le indicó que solo le quedaban unos segundos de vida- tienes una hora para cerrarlo y que nada ocurra, después de esa hora, el medallón se cerrará solo, pero le dará el poder a la persona más avariciosa que se encuentre cerca._

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto? –preguntó la chica asustada._

_- Porque estoy muriendo y eres la única criatura a la que puedo contarle esto antes de morir, piensa con sensatez –y dando un último suspiro Kouf murió."_

- ¿quién fue el sangre pura que sangre para donar el medallón? –preguntó Hermione inquieta.

- Robert Claussen, un muggle, novio de Angil –Susan le sonrió al contarle esto.

- ¿Un muggle?

- Los muggles son sangre pura Granger, aunque por años te hice creer lo contrario –le sonrió- no tienen mezcla con nadie, son simplemente muggles y eso los hace sangre pura.

- ¿Qué pasó con Robert y Angil? –a Hermione le interesaba demasiado saber que había pasado con ellos, pues sabía que ya con claridad que ese sería su destino.

- Ese mismo año Angil adoptó las características de su padre, y Robert se mantuvo con ella, tuvieron una hija y se convirtieron en guardianes del medallón –Susan estaba inquieta, pero sabía que Hermione lo lograría- Querida, el medallón se abre cada cincuenta años y todas las mujeres e la familia tienen una hija a los veinticinco, es algo exacto, que nunca ha cambiado, aunque se intente, siempre se da así y el gen de los vampiros es generación por medio, por eso tu madre es humana.

- Y esta vez me ha tocado ser quien done la sangre junto con Granger ¿no es así? –Draco ya lo sabía, por alguna razón lo sabía desde el principio de la historia.

- Sí, aunque hay otra cosa, por lo general la guardián y el donador, deciden seguir una vida juntos, lo que hace que el tampoco envejezca y siendo también el padre de la niña que la vampiro engendra –Susan sonrió al ver el rostro de ambos chicos.

- ¿Ha pasado que el medallón no se cierra después de pasado la hora? –preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Por supuesto querida o no recuerdas las guerras mundiales de los muggles y las del mundo mágico, no siempre la vampiro nace con un buen corazón, solo depende de ella, el mundo está en sus manos.

- Espera un minuto Granger, ¿acaso no escuchaste que existe la posibilidad de que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y que tal vez tengamos un hijo? –Draco no estaba enojado, pero si complicado.

- Solo es una posibilidad, no te alarmes –el alzó las cejas y luego miró su reloj de pulsera, uno de los pocos objetos muggles que le gustaban- creo que es hora de irnos Granger, a mi padre le gustan las sorpresas y puede llegar antes, si lo hace será algo complicado para que entres en casa –ella solo asintió y se puso de pie.

- Gracias abuela, por aclarar ciertas cosas, creo que estaremos en contacto más seguido –se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero extrañamente para nada parecido a un abrazo de una nieta a su abuela.

Draco solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Hermione.

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que no nos queda otra que intentar que tenas una hija Granger –la miró sonriendo de lado provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

**------------------------------------- Sangre Pura---------------------------------------------**

**Te gustó Ritis?????**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
